Parental Guardian
by LennCullenMasen
Summary: Traducción...El era la fruta prohibida. Un hombre tan difícil de alcanzar. El me quiere, me cuida, pero no me mira de la misma manera en la que yo le miro. Lo quiero todo, pero no tengo nada. Aunque se que las cosas van a cambiar...lo siento.
1. Simple

****Esta historia es creación única y exclusiva de Welcome2myWorldxoxo. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción. Gracias por leer.

****Summary: ¿Todos tienen una fantasía con una figura mayor? bueno... yo la tengo. Diez años mayor que yo y aun sexy. Me enamore. ¿Legal? No ¿ increíble? sí. Ahora era el momento de hacer que él se enamorara de mi. ExB

* * *

><p><strong>Primer Capitulo<strong>

**Simple**

_Mierda. Aquella era la palabra perfecta para describir mi vida. _

No estoy diciendo que esta fuera muy dura solo que no ha sido exactamente…fácil. Siempre ha habido pequeña cosas que la ha hecho más complicada. Realmente no puedo quejarme porque es verdad que lo llevo más fácil que otros adolecentes. Quiero decir con los embarazos, las enfermedades de transmisión sexual el alcohol y las drogas, mi vida parase más dulce que un paseíto en el parque.

Crecí en Jacksonville, Florida. Con mi alocada, salvaje y alcohólica madre, Renné. Y su esposo, un intento de hombre y jugador de beisbol, Phil. Mi padre murió cuando yo era solo un bebe, y lo único que sabía acerca de Charlie era que me parecía demasiado a él.

Mi madre se pasaba todos los días tirada por la casa, bebiendo, llorando, gritando y lanzando cosas hacía mí. Creo que nunca supero la muerte de mi padre y viendo que yo era lo más parecido a él, su furia y frustración siempre iban en mi dirección. Y creo que el hecho de que Phil se pasara todo el tiempo de viaje, dejando a mi madre con toda aquella responsabilidad, le causaba cierto resentimiento, el cual dirigía a su única hija.

Pase los primeros nueve años de mi vida siendo la puntilla* de mi madre. Siempre me encargue de los queseares domésticos, limpiar, cocinar y todo lo demás. Aprendía no solo a cuidar de mi misma, sino también de ella. Cada día despertaba con el miedo de despertarla y ver ya no respiraba.

Era posible que Renné me lastimara, ella era la responsable de mi miedo hacía las personas pero al fin y al cabo era mi madre y la amaba, además era todo lo que tenia.

Cuando finalmente cumplí los nueve años mi madre desapareció. Solo se levanto y me dejo atrás. Estuve en nuestro apartamento por tres días esperando a que ella regresara, pero nunca lo hiso. Mi escuela había informado sobre mi ausencia y lo que supe luego fue que me encontraba en una casa de acogida.

Lo odie.

Era humillada por ser silenciosa y extraña. Incluso a esa edad ya era aficionada a la literatura. Y fue allí donde aprendí a no confiar en nadie. Todo el mundo hacía hasta lo imposible para conseguir lo que quería y podrían pasar por sobre cualquiera para obtenerlo. Me recordaba a una línea que había leído de algún libro:

_Nadie se interesa por nadie en este mundo; solo tenemos que utilizarnos unos a otros. Para sentirnos bien. Para sentirnos mal. Los más afortunados son muy buenos en eso. El resto de nosotros solo podemos tomar lo que dejamos. _

No me interesaba la gente mientras tuviera mis libros. Ellos me contaban que había una vida llena de colores y de personas que luchaban para obtener lo que todo ser humano quiere, algo que yo pensaba que tenía, pero que siempre me eludió.

Amor.

Cuando cumplí los diez, Tanya, mi vigilante, encontró a una pareja que deseaba adoptar a una niña. Ella pensó que sería perfecta para ellos. Trenzo mi cabello y me cubrió con un vestido azul. _Recuerdo que picaba. _Jamás olvidare la primera vez que vi a Esmme y Carlisle Cullen sentados en esa oficina. Había estado tan nerviosa de conocerlos. Pensaba que si bien me querían ahora, al final acabarían dejándome sola. Era lo que todos hacían. Pero mientras más los veía, más notaba lo diferentes que eran. La forma en que reían, como jugaban entre ellos y eran felices. Tenían lo que yo quería. Lo que añoraba, me habían hipnotizado.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que me encontrara viviendo en su mansión. Aunque tener una familia bonita y una gran casa, no borraba todos mis problemas. Todos saben que las cosas no funcionan así. Pase los primeros meses al filo, esperando que la bomba explotara y que de un momento a otro alguien me golpeara. Había veces en las que me despertaba gritando por las noches, pensando que habían muerto o que me habían dejado. La cantidad de noches que pase en su cama fueron demasiadas para poder contarlas.

Siempre fue así, pero con el tiempo comencé a confiar en ellos. Me di cuenta de que no todos tienen una agenda secreta o que esperan el momento indicado para atacar. Ese fue el momento en el que me presentaron a Edward.

Edward Anthony Cullen.

Fue nombrado así antes de la muerte del padre de Esmme, quien murió en el mismo año en el que Edward nació.

El día en el que lo conocí fue cuando mi vida dio vuelta. Recuerdo cada detalle de aquella mañana.

Estaba arriba en mi habitación, leyendo en el rellano de mi ventana, cuando vi su auto aparcar en la entrada. Recuerdo lo nerviosa que estaba de conocer al chico del que Esmme me hablaba tan afectuosamente. Estaba claro que ambos lo adoraban. Cuando lo vi por primera vez, estaba parada justo detrás de Esmme.

Incluso a la edad de diez años pensé que era el hombre más hermoso que jamás había visto. Sin embargo, seguía asustándome. Y continúe oculta tras Esmme, cuando Carlisle se dirigió a su oficina con Edward siguiéndolo. Luego corrí de vuelta hacía mi habitación.

Mi corazón latía desesperado, estaba mareada y tan feliz. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo me quede sentada en mi cuarto. Solo pensando en él. Cuando escuche las suaves notas del piano que se encontraba abajo.

Sin siquiera darme cuenta me encontraba en la misma sala que él. Me quede parada en aquel lugar escuchando como Edward tocaba. Tenía su rostro inclinado y parecía muy concentrado. Me acerque un poco más y note como sus ojos estaban cerrados. De alguna manera termine sentada en el banquillo del piano junto a él, viendo como sus dedos danzaban por las teclas.

Estaba tan concentrada en cómo se movían al compas de la música. No fallo en ninguna nota en el camino para el gran final. Cuando acabo con la canción giro su rostro y me sonrío _"Hola Bella" _murmuro.

Eso fue todo. Quede desahuciada. El paso a ser una parte irrevocable de mi vida, desde aquellas palabras…hasta ahora.

OOooOOooOO

-"Bella"- Fui sacudida de mis pensamientos por los silbidos de Alice. Me voltee hacia ella. Aun estábamos en la clase de historia del Sr. Whitlock, quien seguía hablando sobre la guerra civil Americana. El día en el que vi por primera vez a Alice, fue al cumplir los dieciséis. Ella era el tipo de chica, refrescante y activa que se encargaba de presentar a todos con todos. Fue precisamente ella la que me ayudo a encontrar todas mis clases. Pero creo que lo que más nos unió fue nuestra mutua obsesión por los tipos mayores que estaban muy lejos de nuestro alcance. Era un hecho- para nada oculto- que ella intentaba seducir a nuestro maestro.

Note como Alice dejaba una nota sobre mi mesa.

_¿No crees que la camisa del Sr. Whitlock haga resaltar perfectamente sus ojos? _

Si yo no estuviera tan obsesionada con Edward como ella con nuestro profesor de historia, probablemente me habría hartado y rodado los ojos. Deje mi vista volverse hasta él. Traía unos vaqueros excesivamente caros, combinados con una camisa azul claro que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos.

Tome la notita y le escribí de vuelta.

_Si, lo hace_

Lo empuje hacía ella y mire alrededor intentando luego prestar atención. Desee que esta fuera la última nota de Alice, al menos por esta clase. De otra manera tendría que pedirle ayuda a Jessica, quien no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de comerse con los ojos a Edward y ese era mi trabajo.

Alice volvió a deslizar la nota hacia mí.

_¡SI LO HACE! Cariño…si el de al frente fuera Edward estarías babeando más que un adolecente de catorce viendo por primera vez porno._

Con eso no pude evitar rodar los ojos. Era una completa exageración. _No estaría babeando…_bueno quizás mentalmente.

_¡Claro que no! De cualquier manera ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué sus ojos son más brillantes que el sol en un día de primavera? _

Metí la nota en su escritorio sin dudar. Ella lo leyó y sonrió garabateando sobre él.

-"¿Srta. Swan?"- mi cabeza se giro para encontrar la mirada del Sr. Whitlock expectante. _Mierda…obviamente había hecho una pregunta. _

-"Um…Oh, está en la punta de mi lengua"- dije intentando desesperadamente encontrar la pregunta formulada. Mire sin poder hacer nada mis anotaciones, pero dudaba que fuera algo relacionado con lo que tenía allí.

Me miro con incredulidad y pregunto –"¿No sabe cuál es la pregunta? ¿Verdad?"- me sonroje tan profundamente que la gente a mi alrededor comenzó a reír. Incluso el Sr. Whitlock parecía divertido.

-"La batalla de Gettysburg se libro en julio 1-3, en Pennsylvania"- Alice hablo con calma. Y de paso salvo mi trasero de una tremenda vergüenza.

El Sr. Whitlock la miro y enderezo su postura "Gracias Srta. Brandon" él la miro por un segundo antes de volver al frente de la casa.

Susurre un pequeño gracias a Alice y ella sonrió.

_Hay veces en las que me gustaría tener la habilidad de Alice y hacer cosas como esas por una vez. _Juro que la chica podría llegar a ser la primera presienta de la nación y con un solo pestañeo hacer lo que quisiera a su alrededor.

En ese momento sonó la campana que marco el final de la clase. Recogí mis libros y me puse de pie junto a Ali.

-"¿Por qué no nos saltamos el resto del día y vamos a Port Angels por un poco de terapia de compras?"- pregunto mientras caminábamos hacía los casilleros.

-"Ali a diferencia de ti…yo si tengo que esforzarme para mantener mi promedio. Voy a reprobar si me salto las clases"-

Alice puso sus cosas en su casillero y se quedo con los ojos pegados al espejo.

-"Bella, no lo habría sugerido si no estuviera segura de que te ayudare esta noche con los deberes. Además necesitas un par de zapatos nuevos o una bolsa por lo menos"-

Ella me puso esos grandes y puso mala cara "Por favor Bella…te dejare divagar todo lo que quieras sobre lo caliente, hermoso y fabuloso que es Edward" me mordí el labio contemplando su oferta.

"No lo sé Alice…" murmure con incertidumbre. Hiso su labio inferior tiritar y algunas lagrimillas salieron de sus ojos – era solo un truco que hacía para obtener lo que quería…era irresistible.

"Pero…Bella tu jamás vienes de compras conmigo"

Gruñí y rodé los ojos.

"Bien…pero te hartare como una niñita de diez años hablando de Edward"

Ella sonrió y alzo su mano "De acuerdo…entonces ¿Por qué no lo hacemos una competencia? Tu chico…contra el mío" sonreí y acepte. "Pero Ali no quiero destrozar al Sr. Whitlock cuando te des cuenta de lo irresistible que es Edward"

Ella resoplo "Sigue soñando linda…sigue soñando"

* * *

><p>Comenten...si?<p> 


	2. A La Deriva

Esta historia es creación única y exclusiva de Welcome2myWorldxoxo. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción. Gracias por leer.

Summary: ¿Todos tienen una fantasía con una figura mayor? bueno... yo la tengo. Diez años mayor que yo y aun sexy. Me enamore. ¿Legal? No ¿ increíble? sí. Ahora era el momento de hacer que él se enamorara de mi. ExB

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo Capitulo <strong>

**A La Deriva **

_Estaba sentada bajo el taburete de la cocina, jugando con mi muñeca y tarareando una suave canción _

"_Isabella" sus gritos agudos y ensordecedores llegaron desde la sala de estar. La muñeca cayo de mis brazos y mi pecho se oprimió. "Isabella" grito nuevamente. Cerré los ojos por un momento deseando que todo fuera un mal sueño. Escuche un golpe desde la otra habitación y salí rápidamente bajo la mesa. Corrí hasta la sala y me encontré con el cuerpo de mi madre, tendido en el suelo, murmurando maldiciones. Cuando noto mi presencia dijo burlona "Miren quien ha decidido hacer su gran aparición" _

_Seguía congelada en la entrada con mi cuerpo luchando una guerra interna dentro de mí. Una parte de mi decía que me alejara, porque era seguro que saliera herida, pero otra me obligaba a ayudarla, después de todo era mi madre la que me pedía ayuda._

"_Solo vas a quedarte allí pequeña perra ingrata o vas a ayudarme a subir" dijo entre dientes. _

_Camine lentamente hacia ella que me veía con los ojos inyectados de sangre. El desprecio puro que irradiaba casi lograba opacar el hedor a alcohol de su cuerpo. _

_Me detuve justo en frente, haciendo caso omiso a la sensación de suciedad de la alfombra al rozar mis pies descalzos. Mi mano temblaba mientras la extendía, su mano fría y húmeda se envolvió alrededor de mi muñeca y tiro fuertemente haciéndome caer. El dolor me atravesó, pero mordí mi labio y al momento utilizo mi caída como medio para levantarse._

_Renné soltó mi mano y cogió mis brazos. Estaba tan concentrada en aferrarme a mi cuerpo, que no me había dado cuenta en cuanto ella levantaba su mano y me daba una bofetada. Caí hacia atrás con un grito ahogado, tapando mi rostro con mis manos. Mi cara picaba y cerré rápidamente mis ojos, no quería que viera las lágrimas en ellos. No hubo necesidad de ayudarla a burlase de mí. _

"_La próxima vez que te llame…vienes de inmediato" dijo entre dientes y luego escuche sus pasos desaparecer._

_Abrí mis ojos lentamente y sobe mis labios. Me arrastre tras del sofá, sabiendo que ella no me buscaría allí. En silencio desee tener mi muñeca conmigo tal vez solo por el hecho de tener a alguien conmigo. Hundí fuertemente mis dientes en mi labio inferior por lo que no me sorprendió el hecho de sentir la tibia sangre caer de ellos. Esta no era la primera vez que algo como esto sucedía._

_No paso mucho tiempo para volver a oír los pasos de Renné volver a hacer eco en la sala. Me congele al ver cómo iba por la habitación recogiendo los objetos, cosa que me extraño, ya que usualmente ese era mi trabajo. El tintineo de las botellas resonó por la habitación y me obligue a seguir en mi escondite, aprensando mi pequeño cuerpo contra la pared. _

_De pronto, todos los ruidos cesaron y vi una sombra por encima de mí. Mi corazón martilleaba por el miedo de mirar hacia arriba y ver su rostro. Pero en lugar de ver la habitual mueca de burla su cara solo había dolor. _

"_Adiós Isabella" murmuro y desapareció. Un minuto más tarde, oí cerrarse la puerta y el silencio se filtro en el apartamento. Esperé unos segundos para estar segura de que ella se había ido antes de salir por detrás del sofá. _

_Me senté en el medio de la sala de estar y me quede mirando la TV en blanco. No se me permitía tocarla a menos que alguien me pidiera que la encendiera. Me limpie la nariz con el dorso de mi brazo, recogiendo las lágrimas perdidas y atraje las rodillas hacia mi pecho. Apoye la cabeza en ellas y me pregunte si debería ir a buscar mi muñeca a la cocina. Finalmente decidí no hacerlo, después de todo, no tenía fuerzas para mover un solo musculo. _

_Solo quería quedarme allí y enviar mi mente a otro lugar. No puedo decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo deje a mi cabeza divagar en el espacio, pero cuando desperté todo estaba en el mismo lugar, oscuro y frio. Mi respiración salió a borbotones…odiaba la oscuridad. _

_Me puse de pie y camine por la sala intentando buscar algún interruptor, pero ninguno de ellos funcionaba. No era nuevo que a mi madre se le olvidara pagar la factura de la electricidad. _

_Volví a morder mi labio intentando averiguar en donde estaba ella._

_Jamás se quedaba fuera por tanto tiempo. En general la única razón por la que dejaba la casa era para conseguir más alcohol en la tienda de la esquina. _

_Mi estomago rugió y me encontré a mi misma intentado caminar por des iluminado apartamento hasta la cocina. Sabiendo que la estufa no funcionaba intente encontrar algunas galletas. _

_Tome un vaso de agua y lo lleve-junto a las galletas- debajo de la mesa; donde mi muñeca yacía en el mismo lugar en donde la había dejado. La puse en mi regazo al mismo tiempo que tarareaba una canción y comía las galletitas._

_Una vez hecho esto, volvía a la sala de estar y me acurruque en el sofá con una manta fina sobre mí. Ya sabía que por la mañana, ella estría de regreso para arreglar las cuentas y todo volvería a la normalidad. _

_Estuve a la deriva con mis sueños irregulares, estos era mesclas de gritos, dolor y oscuridad. Cuando abrí los ojos con la luz de la mañana, sentí una repentina sensación de soledad. Me di cuenta de que ella no había vuelto, volví a acurrucarme y a cerrar los ojos. _

_Cada parte de mi cuerpo se sentía como hecha de plomo por lo que ni siquiera intente levantarme. Mi garganta estaba seca y mis ojos irritados. _

_Día y noche se juntaron y cada vez que mis ojos se habría y notaban que ella no estaba, me decía a mi misma que llegaría pronto. Que ella no se había ido. Y que debería quedarme allí y esperarla. _

_Ella era todo lo que tenía…y ahora me dejaba. _

_El paquete de galletas se había acabado por completo en el segundo día. Y no pude hallar nada más que no estuviera congelado o podrido. _

_Por lo tanto me quede esperando a que volviera. Pero después de la segunda noche no sabía si quería o temía a su regreso. El apartamento estaba desordenado, no había limpiado ni cocinado nada. ¿Seguro eso me valdría un buen castigo? _

_Justo cuando pensé que podría ponerme a limpiar un poco, oí como alguien gritaba mi nombre tras la puerta, golpeando fuertemente pidiendo que abriera. Me asuste tanto, que volví a mi posición preferida y cerré los ojos. "Todo es un sueño" me dije. "Esto no está sucediendo realmente, pronto me despertaría y me encontraría en un rincón adolorida y cansada" _

_De pronto hubo un gran ruido y grité…luego…todo se volvió negro. _

Desperté en mi cama respirando con dificultad. Mi corazón parecía latir a cien kilómetros por hora y mis oídos bloqueaban la entrada de cualquier otro sonido. El sudor empapaba mi pijama y lo hiso pegarse a mi cuerpo. Un pequeño sollozo se escapo de mis labios y clave mis uñas en mi cabello.

Cerré los ojos y me obligue a respirar, para calmarme.

"Solo fue un sueño. Estas despierta ahora" murmure. No había tenido estos sueños desde que estaba en la casa de acogida. Estos se habían vuelto menos frecuentes con el tiempo.

Una lágrima se deslizo por mi mejilla y abrí los ojos nuevamente. La oscuridad era lo único que veía y el pánico comenzó a formase en mi pecho. La noche era siempre un signo de soledad para mí. Una señal de que estaba sola y todas las personas las que alguna vez había amado, se habían ido.

Baje de la cama y camine hasta la sala. Forzándome a respirar y no dejarme invadir por el miedo. Me dirigí hacía el cuarto principal. Dude con mi mano a pocos centímetros de la perta, pero empuje de todas formas. Edward descansaba recostado sobre su espalda, con hojas esparcidas por sobre su pecho. Se veía tan tranquilo que no me atrevía a despertarlo.

Me acerque a una silla y me quede sentada cómodamente en ella. Tome la manta que estaba tras de mí y con ella me acurruque. Esta no era la primera vez en que decidía pasar la noche, sentada en su habitación, solo viéndolo dormir. Sin ningún tipo de contacto con él, el sueño volvía a mí.

Mire a Edward y suspire mientras inclinaba mi cabeza hasta las rodillas. Deseaba algún día poder tener el mismo rostro de paz que él. Me relaje y deje a mi mente vagar. Todavía era extraño para mí, incluso después de tres años de la partida de Esmme y Carlisle.

La casa estaba tan vacía sin su presencia. La atenta mirada de Carlisle desde su sillón y la hermosa sonrisa de Esmme, que siempre adornaba su rostro sin importar que.

Aun dolía pensar que ellos estaban muertos. Dos personas tan buenas de corazón y llenas de amor deberían haber vivido. ¿Por qué no murió alguien más en su lugar? Esta era la única pregunta que me hacía constantemente. Sabía que hacer preguntas para las que nadie tiene respuesta era una pérdida de tiempo, pero no podía evitar que estas circularan por mi mente.

Tuve la suerte de que Edward me llevara consigo y cuidara de mí. Quiero decir… ¿Qué chico de veinticuatro años hubiera querido tener la responsabilidad de cuidar de una niña de quince? Mi corazón se aceleraba cuando me daba cuenta de lo desinteresado que era.

Si tan solo me mirara, digo…realmente. Podría darse cuenta de todos mis sentimientos hacía él.

Edward no había tenido demasiada historia con las chicas desde que lo conocía. Incluso antes de que llagara a casa. Siempre se le veía los fines de semana…y mucho más después de que Esmme se quedara cuidando de Carlisle.

Claro. El había tenido una que otra relación…pero estas jamás se prolongaban demasiado. Ya fuera por la exigencia de su trabajo en el hospital, o la responsabilidad de cuidar a una adolecente de diecisiete.

Solo quería que se diera cuenta…lo mucho que lo amaba.

Suspire al saber que él siempre me vería como a una hermana pequeña o…dios no lo quisiera una hija.

Arrugue mi nariz; no quería poner esa imagen en mi mente.

¿Cómo haces que un hombre nueve años mayor, te tome enserio y deje de verte como una niñita? Mierda…ni yo lo sabía.

Estos eran lo momentos en que necesitaba a Alice. Su optimismo podía hacer de una personas con instintos suicidas llegar a ser sacerdote…si…era buena.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos, que no note cuando había despertado.

"Hey" murmuro dulcemente.

Alcé la vista sorprendida y me sonroje ligeramente "Hey" susurre. El movió su cabeza hacía un lado y palmeo perezosamente la otra mitad de la cama. Mi corazón se lleno de felicidad y cambie mi posición en la silla para estar a su lado.

Coloco su brazo a mi alrededor y me acerco hacía él. Descanse mi rostro en su pecho e inhale su exquisito aroma.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto despacio. Sabiendo que la única razón por la que estaba en su habitación era por algún mal sueño o porque simplemente no quería estar sola.

Asentí. Dejando que las lagrimas de la pesadilla anterior se fueran.

"Lo estoy ahora" dije.

No volvió a insistir. Jamás me obligaría a decir más de lo que no quisiera. Esa era una de las muchas cosas que amaba de él. Su comprensión. Nunca me presionaba a hablar más de la cuenta. Edward solo me dejaba ser yo misma y me aceptaba con todos mis fallos.

Con ese feliz pensamiento. Me deje ir a la deriva…sabiendo que esta…terminaría siendo una buena noche.

* * *

><p>(Aclaro…quince años tenía Bella cuando Edward tomo su custodia, de eso ya van casi tres años. Por lo tanto así quedan las cosas<p>

Edward: 27

Bella: 17 (pronto 18)


End file.
